


Doin' the Wild Thing

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Halloween, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-30
Updated: 1999-12-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benny gets drafted to help at the halloween candy x-ray station.





	Doin' the Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Doin' The Wild Thing

Doin' The Wild Thing

By the Cloudwalker

 

"Ah, Detective." Lieutenant Welsh stepped out of Interview One to walk along with Vecchio. "Did the Constable agree to help out?"

"Help out with what? You know I'll do whatever I can." Wearing civilian clothes and his uniform hat, Benton Fraser joined the two Chicago cops. 

"You haven't even asked him yet? What are you waiting for, Detective? You need to leave here in an hour." Welsh looked annoyed with Ray, but since he usually looked that way Benton ignored it.

"Ah well, uh, he just arrived, sir."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Fraser gave his two friends his best Big Eyed Mountie Look. Welsh just grunted and walked into his office, closing the door behind him.

"Do you know what day this is, Fraser?" Benton frowned. This was an oblique opening even for Ray.

"Why yes, Ray. It's samhain, the Celtic New Year."

"Well, I don't know about that, Benny, but around here we call it Halloween. All the little kids go out and trick-or-treat." The Clueless Mountie Look being evident, Ray continued "You know, they put on costumes and go door-to-door begging perfect strangers for candy."

"I know what trick-or-treat is, Ray. We did a similar thing in the Yukon, but instead of candy we were given pemmican and whale blubber."

"Really?" Ray wore an expression of perfect astonishment.

"Of course not, Ray. I thought you were still teaching me how not to be a sap." The faintest hint of a smile graced the Mountie's face.

"Very funny." The Italian replied sarcastically. The two had reached Ray's desk and taken their usual seats.

"How does the holiday relate to the Chicago Police Department needing my help. Ray?"

"Well Benny, there's been a few perverts in the past trying to hurt kids by puttin' pins and needles, or razor blades in the candy, so we set up x-ray stations around town. People can bring their kids' candy in to have it checked out. This year it's my turn to man the station in our district, and since I don't have an official partner, the Lieutenant wondered if you wouldn't mind going with me to help out."

"Of course, I'd be happy to help you, Ray. Perhaps I should go home and change back in to my uniform."

"Nah, you won't need it, Benny. We have a costume for you."

"A costume? Well, that sounds like good, clean fun. Do we have time to look at the Beeker case file before we go? I have some ideas about it... " The men spent the time until they needed to leave for the x-ray station at the Mall studying the evidence so far gathered in the robbery case that had baffled them for nearly a week.

Finally they went out to Ray's car for their trip to the Mall. "It's well that Diefenbaker decided to stay home this evening. I don't think there would have been room for him with that box in the back seat. Are our costumes in there, Ray?"

"That's your costume, Benny."

"The box?"

"No, Benny, it's IN the box."

"Ah. And where is your costume, Ray?"

"You're lookin' at it."

"Ray, you're wearing your gray suit."

"Yeah, Benny, I am. It was your idea, ya know."

"I hardly think so, Ray. I only learned about this an hour ago." Ray just looked at him, like Fraser was supposed to understand what he was getting at. "I give up: what kind of fearsome creature are you supposed to be?"

"It's obvious, Benny. I'm going as Detective Armani." Ray said with a perfectly straight face.

Fraser stared at him, remembering that the reference had indeed been his. 'Detective Armani' was who he thought Ray had been, when they first met. What a rube Ray must have thought him then, and still. Fraser was about to apologizeagainwhen he saw the glint of humor in Ray's emerald eyes. He smiled at the dapper detective.

"You got me, Ray. So what is my costume like? Is there a hole in the shoe?" Fraser put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"Mountie humor; spare me." Ray rolled his eyes, grinning broadly. "We just call it the Wild Thing. It's some kinda odd creature, big and hairy. Your job will be to entertain the kids while I give the parents information on Halloween safety, and direct 'em to the x-ray line."

"That sounds simple enough, Ray. I'm sure it will be an enjoyable evening."

"Yeah, well, only a Mountie would think so." Ray grumbled good-naturedly.

When they arrived at the mall, Ray parked in the back near a service entrance. They were barely stopped when a navy blue van with a picture of a bandaged dog on the side parked beside them. "Here's our x-ray tech, Benny."

As they got out of the car Fraser asked "A veterinary x-ray technician, Ray?"

"Yeah well, they have portable equipment. Most hospitals don't. Although the hospitals are x-raying candy too, tonight, and in the morning for people who wanna wait."

"Ah."

"Hey Karen Sue, good to see ya. I was afraid they'd send somebody else this year. How long you been doin' this, now, anyway?"

"You and I started the same year, in case you've forgotten, Ray. They finally find someone willing to partner with you?" the petite redhead gave Fraser a quick once-over, with a puzzled look at his hat.

"I had to import one from Canada. Karen Sue, this is my friend Benny Fraser. Benny, I want ya to meet Karen Sue Evers."

"Ah yes, ma'am. Benton Fraser, RCMP. Pleased to meet you," Fraser said as he shook Karen Sue's hand.

"Hi. Karen Sue Daniels."

"Daniels? When did that happen? I guess congratulations are in order."

"Yeah, well I got tired of waiting for you, Ray." Karen Sue winked at Fraser as she unlocked the back of the van. 

"Do you need help getting your equipment inside, Mrs. Daniels?" the Mountie inquired solicitously. He and Ray piled boxes onto the hand truck Karen Sue had brought. All but one box fit on the truck.

"I'll carry this last box, then we can come back for your costume, Benny."

"All right, Ray," the Mountie agreed, wheeling the hand truck in Karen Sue's wake.

Fifteen minutes later the x-ray equipment had been set up in the center of the mall and tested. Everything worked perfectly, so the men left Karen Sue to wait for the first trick-or-treaters while they went to get Fraser into his costume.

"I don't mean to pry, Ray, but you never told me about her," Fraser remarked, retrieving the costume boxes from the backseat of Ray's Buick Riviera.

"Did you think we were gonna have to run the x-ray equipment ourselves, Benny?"

"No, I don't mean that, Ray. I meant about your... relationship."

"What relationship? I've never seen her except here at the mall on Halloween, even though we have been meeting here for the past eight years."

"But she said... " The Mountie looked confused. Since that was typical for him, especially when speaking of women, Ray wasn't worried.

"It was a joke, Benny. She was just teasing me. Karen Sue's got a great sense of humor. Here's where you can change, Benny." As they were talking they had been walking and finally arrived at a security office to which Ray had been provided a key.

Fraser couldn't hide his dismay when the box was opened and he got his first look at the Wild Thing. "Oh dear."

"What's the matter, Benny?" Ray tried to keep a straight face, but Fraser could tell that the Italian was laughing at him. 

"Are you sure this won't frighten the children, Ray?" he asked, as he pulled the huge, shaggy electric blue and neon orange head from it's packing.

"Well, it might frighten a few of them, but some kids are even scared of Santa Claus."

"True enough." Fraser sighed. "Very well. Hand me the trousers, will you, Ray?" Fraser removed his jeans to reveal the red flannel longjohns he favored.

The detective helped his friend dress in the garish costume. "Hey, you look... great, Benny. Now remember, you're the Wild Thing. You can't talk. You'll have to communicate through gestures. You know, body language."

"No talking at all, Ray?"

"I know that's gonna be a hardship for you, Benny. Maybe you can grunt or somethin'. But you definitely can't tell any Inuit stories."

"Are you saying I talk too much, Ray?" Fraser's voice came muffled by the costume head, as he tried to peer at his friend through the small eyeholes.

"Oh no, I love to hear you talk, Benny. But you're not a human now, you're some kind of weird creature."

"The Wild Thing."

"Yeah, you got it! If you're ready, we oughta get out there."

"Okay, but you'll have to lead me, Ray. I can't see too well out of this thing."

They made quite a spectacle, the Armani-clad detective steering the huge, hairy, brightly colored Thing by the elbow through the Mall. There were few shoppers about, it being a half-hour into the official trick-or-treating schedule. When they got to where Karen Sue was waiting for them Ray made small talk with the x-ray tech, while Fraser walked about aimlessly to accustom himself to the costume. After a few moments Fraser came to stand near Ray and Karen Sue, and settled in to wait.

People began filtering into the Mall, many with costumed children in tow. Ray and Karen Sue spoke to everyone who passed, handing out literature and x-raying candy. Fraser, as the Wild Thing, stood by the x-ray machine, unmoving and seemingly oblivious to everyone.

Ray was happily flirting with a young woman shopper when a 3'10" pirate tugged on his sleeve. "Hey mister, what's that statue supposed to be?" When Ray looked, he found the costumed kid pointing at Fraser.

"Why, that's not a statue, kid. That's the Wild Thing! You get too close, he'll grab you and carry you off. Better be careful!" Ray grinned at the diminutive swashbuckler.

"I been right up to him, even stepped on his toes, he didn't do nothin'."

"Yeah, well, you were lucky, kid. He's usually pretty fierce."

Just then a woman's voice could be heard calling "Jimmy! Jimmy, come here! Now!"

"Okay, Ma" yelled the kid. He took one last look at the Wild Thing, then took off running toward his mother.

Since there was no one around, Ray walked over to Fraser. "What do you think you're doing?" Ray hissed at him. There was no answer, no movement, no sign that Fraser had even heard Ray. "Fraser! You can't just stand there like...like you're on guard duty or somethin'. Come on, talk to me!"

Ray was about to give up in disgust when he heard Fraser's muffled voice. "You told me not to, Ray."

"Ah, geeze!" Ray rolled his eyes. "Come on, you need a break." Ray grabbed the Wild Thing by the arm and half-dragged him away, calling over his shoulder to Karen Sue "We'll be right back."

Ray had marched Fraser nearly to the security office they had been using when he noticed the nearby men's room. "Hey, Benny, do you need to use the restroom? It's okay, you can answer me."

"Oh. That would be a good idea, thank you kindly, Ray."

Ray steered his friend into the men's room and took a quick look around. "There's nobody in here, Benny. Let me help you get out of that."

Between them they got enough of Fraser's costume removed to allow the Canadian to use the urinal. Ray waited until Benton was washing his hands to say what was on his mind. "What were you doing, Benny?"

Fraser paused, turning his best 'clueless' look on his friend. "Ray, you were standing right here, how can you not..."

"Benny! You know I meant out there." Ray gestured vaguely toward the mall.

"Yes, I know." Fraser ducked his head, concentrating on his hands.

"C'mon, Benny, you were just standing there. I've seen you play with Maria's kids, you're great with them. What's your problem?"

"Well, I'm concerned, Ray. I don't want to frighten the children."

"It's Halloween, Benny. You're supposed to scare the kids, they love it."

"Are you sure, Ray?"

"I thought you said you did this in Tuck the muck luck, or wherever."

"Well, not actually, Ray. You see, trick-or-treat is an American custom. It started in the 1840's, when Irish immigrants..."

"Benny?"

"I'm talking too much again?"

"Right first try."

"I don't want to be a monster, Ray. Can't you tell people I'm friendly? I don't want to be responsible for some child's nightmares."

"You're gonna give me nightmares, Benny."

"It's just that I'm a Mountie, Ray. I can't go around frightening children. In the Manual of Operations it clearly states..."

"Shut up, Benny."

"Understood."

"You're not a Mountie, Benny."

"Well of course I am, Ray."

"No, not in that costume, you aren't. You're the Wild Thing. Nobody knows it's you in there. You can let yourself go." Fraser's 'clueless' look took on a slightly wary edge. "I bet you never did that before; be spontaneous, really let yourself go."

"Well no, Ray. Loss of control would be... Well, let's just say that my grandmother would not approve."

"I'm sure your grandmother was a fine woman, Benny, but she left you very uptight, you know it? You're a really good person, and letting go and having some fun will not turn you into a monster. You're still gonna be the same kind, generous, helpful Canadian that I've come to know and l... respect."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. Look, you can use the anonymity of being the Wild Thing to try it out. If you don't like it, you never have to do it again. But if you do like it, and I'm betting that you will, then you can try it out in your real life, too. ." Ray sighed. "Now, I'll tell everyone you're a friendly monster. Then will ya go play with the kids?"

"All right, Ray. I'll try."

"That's my boy, Benny!"

Fraser gave Ray a startled look, then turned to get back into his costume.

There were several people in line when they rejoined Karen Sue. Ray, in his usual boisterous fashion, started handing out literature and answering questions while Fraser, taking Ray's advice to heart, sneaked up on the last child in line and held his gloved hands over her eyes.

When she squealed, he let go, skipping around her, waving as he passed. He tapped a tall boy on the shoulder, then deked to the other side as the boy tried to see who was behind him. By then, most of the children in the line had spotted the Wild Thing, and were shouting and jumping gleefully. Fraser danced and cavorted, bringing laughter to the people in line.

As he sensed the approval he was receiving, the Wild Thing got bolder. He hugged the little kids and played tag with the bigger ones. He sat down on the floor and let the children wrestle with him. Ray, watching, was very pleased with the change in his friend. He resolved to make sure that Fraser received a treat for learning this new trick. Maybe he would take him out for pizza later.

A little while later, Ray noticed a little boy crying piteously and clinging to his mother's leg. "Hey, what's wrong, little guy?" Ray asked, crouching beside the boy. "Hey, I'm a cop. If there's something wrong you can tell me." Ray patted the boy's shoulder, with a wink at the mom. The boy looked doubtful but, still crying, he pointed at the Wild Thing, who was busy teaching a tiny angel to fly by tossing her into the air and catching her, much to her delight.

"Oh, that? That's the Wild Thing. He looks pretty scary, huh? But ya know what? He's really friendly. Hey, Wild Thing, would ya come over here a minute?" 

Benton, hearing Ray call him, handed the laughing angel back to her parents and shuffled toward his friend. He hesitated when he caught sight of the crying boy.

"No! No!" the boy shrieked, and hid behind his mother, who was trying to calm her frantic son. 

"No, kid, look! He's really friendly, I promise ya," Ray said. To prove Ray's point, Benny wrapped his arms around his friend in a huge bear hug, keeping an eye on how the child would react.

The boy stopped screaming and peeked out from around his mom's leg. The Wild Thing began patting Ray in what he hoped was a friendly-looking gesture. The boy was reassured when Ray patted the Wild Thing back, smiling broadly all the while. The wild Thing then held Ray in a one-armed hug, laid his shaggy head on Ray's shoulder, and held his other hand out toward the boy. The boy took a tentative step toward the Wild Thing, then ran back to hide his face in his mother's leg again, giggling now.

"Thank you" the mother said, beaming at Ray and the Wild Thing. "This is the first time he's stopped fretting since I put his costume on him." The line moved taking mother and son away from the cop and the monster.

"Okay, Benny, you can let go of me now" Ray stage-whispered to his friend. For answer, the Wild Thing picked Ray up in a huge bear hug and twirled him around several times before setting him back on his feet. When Ray staggered from dizziness all the children guffawed. The Wild Thing caught him before Ray could fall, and steadied him until the dizziness passed. Once he was certain that Ray had his legs under him again, the Wild Thing danced off to continue to entertain the crowd.

After that, every time he would pass near Ray the Wild Thing would wrap Ray in a bear hug and give him pretend kisses on the cheek. Ray balked at first but soon relaxed into this new behavior by his friend. 'I think Benny's finally learning to let go' Ray told himself, pleased with his friend's progress.

Ray couldn't remember a Halloween at the mall that he had enjoyed more. Everyone was in a good humor, it seemed. Instead of crying children and surly adults waiting in the x-ray line, there were smiles and laughter, and the Wild Thing was at the center of it all. He wandered along the queue from front to back to front again, spreading cheer like confetti.

Finally the last of the candy was x-rayed and all of the trick-or-treaters had gone home. Ray gave Karen Sue a hand packing up her equipment while the Wild Thing flirted with mall employees as they locked up their shops and headed home. When Ray started to push the loaded hand truck toward the service entrance, the Wild Thing joined him, walking along with an arm around the cop's shoulder. Karen Sue, carrying the odd box, walked ahead to unlock the van.

Ray wriggled his shoulders and laughed at his friend. "Okay, Benny, everyone's gone. You can knock it off now." The Wild Thing used his free hand to bat at the detective's head, as if to knock it from Ray's shoulders. "All right, wise guy, I guess I deserved that for forgetting to talk in Canadian. But really, Benny, you can drop the act, there's no one left around here to impress."

The Wild Thing pulled Ray to a halt and tapped the center of the cop's chest. "What, me? You think you need to impress me?" The gaudy head bobbed up and down. "You don't need to impress me, Benny. We're friends, I'm already impressed with ya." He smiled fondly at the costume-clad Mountie. The Wild Thing's response was to settle an arm around Ray's waist and use his free hand to help push the cart.

Karen Sue looked around after opening the van and stowing her box inside. She laughed merrily at the spectacle made by Detective Armani and the Wild Thing, arm in arm, pushing her x-ray equipment to the van. "Come on, slowpokes," she called. "I wanna get home sometime tonight."

They got the equipment and hand truck stowed in the van, Fraser removing the Wild Thing head and placing it atop the Riv so he could see. Karen turned from locking the door to find Ray ready to take her into a warm hug. "It was great working with you again, Karen Sue. You tell Mr. Daniels I said he's a lucky man, you here?" Ray placed a chaste kiss on Karen Sue's cheek. "You drive safely goin' home, now."

"Thanks, Ray, I will. I hope we can do this again next year." 

The Wild Thing shook Karen Sue's hand. "It was very nice meeting you, Mrs. Daniels. I too hope to see you again next year."

"Yes, I look forward to it. You know, you're the best Wild Thing we've ever had."

"Thank you kindly." He blushed, and lowered his lashes at the compliment.

"Good night, Karen Sue. C'mon, Benny, let's get you out of that costume." He picked up the neon colored head and led the way back to the office where they had left Fraser's clothes.

Fraser changed quickly into his street clothes. Soon the two men had the Wild Thing costume back in it's box and the box loaded into the Riv. They settled into the front seat and Ray started the engine, smiling in satisfaction at the steady purr. He turned the same smile on the Mountie.

"So, my wild friend, how about a pizza or somethin'? My treat."

"Well, thank you kindly, Ray. Could we take the pizza back to my apartment? I should check on Dief."

"Yeah, sure, Benny, but ya know, sometimes I think you love that wolf more than you do me." 'Oh, me and my big mouth. Am I trying to chase him back to the frozen north?' Ray questioned himself silently. 'Keep smiling, Vecchio, maybe he'll think it's a joke.'

"Well, I've loved him longer than I've loved you, Ray, but more? I think not." Fraser replied, smiling broadly. 'I do wish Ray wouldn't tease me that way. He has no idea that I really do love him, and he never will. He'd drive me away if he knew. Keep smiling. I can do this. I am a Mountie.'

Twenty minutes later Ray pulled into an empty parking space just two doors from their favorite pizza parlor. "You comin' in?"

"I'm kind of tired, Ray. If you don't mind I believe I'll wait here."

"Nah, I don't mind, Benny. You worked really hard tonight, entertaining all those kids. I was proud of you." Ray patted his friend's leg and grinned at him. "You just rest, I'll be right back."

"All right, Ray." 'Oh my,' Fraser thought, 'Ray really does love me. He tried to make it sound like a joke, but I think he really meant it. I am one lucky Mountie! Oh, dear. Ray explained to me once what 'getting lucky' means in Chicago parlance. Perhaps he... no, Benton, don't go there. Ray would never...' Fraser's thoughts made him blush. To distract himself, he concentrated on scanning the area, as any good policeman should. His eyes came to rest on the entrance of the all-night drugstore three doors down. His thoughts being what they were, he was prompted to get out his wallet and check it's contents. Tucked between his divers license and organ donor card was a foil square, which he examined closely. He thought about just how long that item had languished there and came to a decision. He left the Riv and went into the drugstore. 'After all, Proper Preparation Prevents Poor Performance. As if... well, Where There's Life, There's Hope. Oh, dear, do you have any more platitudes, Benton?' he chided himself. He squared his shoulders and marched into the drugstore. 'How about 'A Mountie Always Gets His Man?'

Ray carried a large, deep dish, Chicago style pizza out to his car and up to the passenger window. "Here, Benny, hold this. Benny?" Getting no reply, he bent down to look in the window at the empty front seat. "Now where did he go? I hope he didn't hear another kidnapping or somethin'. Ah, there you are," he said to the Mountie who walked up behind him. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, nothing, Ray. I just remembered that I needed some things from the drugstore." Fraser indicated the small bag he carried.

"So, there's no bad guys for us to chase? We can go home now?"

"Yes, Ray, we can go home now."

"Thank god. Get in." As they drove away, Ray continued teasing his friend. "They were all out of brown lichens, Benny, so I hadda get mushrooms, I hope that's all right."

"I was really looking forward to the brown lichen, Ray." Fraser 'the clueless' could play this game as well as Ray could.

"Well I'm sorry, Benny."

"No apology necessary, Ray."

They climbed the stairs to Fraser's apartment and were greeted vociferously by the deaf wolf. Benton set out a bowl of kibble for Dief while Ray got plates and glasses for the human's meal from the cupboard by the sink. It was a scene of domesticity that had been played out many times by the three of them, but this magical night would be different from any that had gone before.

The men engaged in the usual chitchat as they ate. They discussed the world series (Ray was still peeved that his team lost), hockey (Ray was trying to follow 'figure skating with clubs' because his best friend enjoyed the 'sport' so), and police cases, including the Beeker robbery they had been working on earlier that evening.

Ray finished his third slice of pizza and pushed his plate away. Despite the hopeful looking lupine, he urged the Mountie to eat the last piece. "After all, you gotta keep your strength up. You never know when you're gonna wanna jump off a building or somethin'."

Fraser laughed ruefully as he took the last slice. "Now Ray, I don't do it all the time."

"Yeah, I know, Benny." Ray settled back in his chair, crossed his arms and stared into the middle distance. He sighed.

"Something wrong, Ray?" The Canadian asked solicitously.

"Not really, Benny. I was just thinking about something I learned earlier."

After a moment spent trying to figure out what Ray must be talking about, Fraser replied "I'm sorry, Ray."

"Yeah? What is it you're sorry about this time, Benny?"

"I'm sorry Karen Sue married someone else."

"Karen Sue? What made you think of her? Just because she has sparkling blue-green eyes and a terrific sense of humor, you think I'm interested in her?"

"Well, I did see the way you looked at her when you kissed her goodbye, Ray."

"Oh, and you think you're such a good judge of love and romance all of a sudden?"

"Well, no..."

"Don't interrupt me, Fraser. I told you, there never was anything between Karen Sue and me. And if you think you know so much about 'looks', then why haven't you ever... ". Ray almost choked on the last word, looking around frantically until his eyes came to rest on the white wolf. "Dief! Don't you need a walk, boy? C'mon, Uncle Ray'll take you out." Ray jumped up, and grabbed Dief's leash from its hook by the door.

"Ray? What's going on?" The cop didn't answer. "Ray. Talk to me. What were you going to say?"

By then, Ray's shaking hands had gotten the leash fastened to Dief's collar. In a tone that brooked no argument, he growled "I'm going to walk the dog, Fraser." With that, Ray swept out, banging the door closed behind him. Fraser, looking shell-shocked, leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in unconscious imitation of his friend, trying to figure out just what he'd done wrong this time.

Ray stalked down the stairs and out of the building before running out of steam. Deif stood very close, sensing his pack-mate's distress, wondering vaguely why the two human members of his pack were annoyed with each other, but not too concerned since this was a typical state of affairs.

"Thanks for helping me get out of there, Dief. I almost said something unforgivable. I know I shouldn't have these feelings for him. I'm afraid to even confess 'em, even though I know I'll burn in hell forever if I don't. What's that you said? Aw, Dief, I gotta tell somebody." Ray took a good look left and right to see if they were alone on the dark street. "I love him, Dief. Yeah, I know you already knew that, but I don't mean like friends, or brothers; I mean like... like forever. There, I said it, and I don't care if I do burn in hell for it." Ray shook himself. "So, you gotta do anything, or what?" As Dief dragged Ray toward the alley he used as a latrine, neither one saw the silent figure on the stairwell retreat to the third floor to await their return, nearly bursting with joy.

Ten minutes later the cop and the wolf returned to apartment 3J. "You haven't moved from that spot, huh Benny?" Ray quipped as he unfastened the leash and patted Dief. When he turned to hang the leash back on its hook, Benton stood and walked to within arms reach of the Italian.

"Do you remember what you said about wanting me to learn to let go, Ray?"

"Sure I do, and I told ya you did a real good job of it this evening, Benny. I was proud of ya." Ray answered as he turned to face the Canadian.

"I'm not finished, yet." Ray's questioning look turned to amazement when Fraser stepped closer and put his arms around him. "Before you took Dief for his walk, and thank you for that, by the way, were you about to ask me why I have never noticed the way you look at me? Please stop squirming, Ray, and let me finish what I have to say. Thank you kindly. The reason I never 'noticed', Ray, is the same reason you never 'noticed' me. I was afraid."

"You? Super Mountie? You've never been afraid of anything in your life."

"That's not true. I'm afraid of many things, but my biggest fear is losing you. Your friendship means more to me than anything, Ray." 

"Friendship? Is that what it is for you, Fraser?"

"Friendship is the best thing there is, Ray. It means I love you, not from my heart, or from my...my body, but from my soul. You are my best friend, Ray. If we also become, well, lovers, that would be wonderful, but if not, being friends is enough. It's actually everything."

"That was beautiful, Benny." Green eyes searched blue depths. "And you know what? I think you really mean it."

"I do, Ray."

"Yeah? Well, you're my best friend, too, Benny."

"I'm glad, Ray."

"So. Lovers, huh?" Fraser nodded, not trusting his voice. "I've never done anything like that, not with another guy. What do I do?"

"Well, Ray, you could start by returning my embrace," Fraser said teasingly.

"Oh! Yeah," Ray grinned sheepishly and wrapped his arms loosely around the Mountie. Fraser sighed contentedly, tightening his arms around Ray, and laid his head on the detective's shoulder. 

Having expected something more aggressive, Ray let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. drew Benny closer and nuzzled his bent neck. "Ummm. This is nice!"

"Ray?" came a tentative-sounding whisper.

"Ummm?"

"Ray; may I kiss you?"

Ray pulled his head back to look his friendno, lover now, he reminded himself happilyin the eye. Finally he said "You've gotta be kidding me. You Canadians are WAY too polite, you know that, Benny?"

"Now, Ray..." The Mountie's retort will remain forever unsaid, cut off by the pressure of the cop's lips on his. When Ray's tongue sought entrance, Fraser's mouth opened without his conscious volition, and his intention to complete his retort as soon as they broke for air was seared from his brain by that hot, hot tongue thrusting deep into his throat, nearly gagging him. He never wanted it to end.

Ray massaged the large muscles across Fraser's back as he ravished his mouth. Fraser's hands, in turn, roamed across Ray's back, one finally caressing the balding pate, the other groping round buttocks. Ray stiffened at that, then relaxed and laughed softly, breaking their first kiss.

"Is everything all right, Ray?" came a soft murmur from the dark head that settled again on Ray's shoulder.

"Yeah, Benny. Everything's fine. I kinda let my old habits kick in for a minute there, that's all."

Benton placed his hands on hips narrower than his own, gently caressing as he asked "Are you sure you're ready for this, Ray?"

"Do we have to discuss it standing here, Benny? Can't we go lie down to talk about it?" A heartbeat later Ray's breath was almost taken away by a fierce kiss.

"I'll get out my bedroll, Ray!" Benton grabbed Ray's hand and fairly dragged him into the other room, dropping it again as he reached for the bedroll on the closet shelf. He flipped it open on the floor next to the narrow cot where Diefenbaker slept, and snatched the pillow from under Dief's head, eliciting an annoyed yelp from the wolf. "Sorry, Dief. It's for Ray." Throwing the pillow down on the blankets, Fraser looked at Ray, a big smile wreathing his handsome features. He noticed that the cop was working hard to keep from laughing at him. "What's so amusing, Ray?"

"You are, Benny. You're acting like a kid at Christmas, even though it's only Halloween."

Fraser took Ray into his arms again. "You're the best present I ever got, Ray. Generally I was given books."

"Well, if you're gonna try and read me, it better be by Braille."

Fraser looked puzzled for a moment, before breaking into a wide smile. "An excellent suggestion, Ray. Shall I unwrap you now?"

"If you don't, I'm gonna be very disappointed."

They quickly divested each other of their clothing, then stretched out on the bedroll facing each other. For several moments they lay gazing into each other's eyes, hands gently exploring chests and backs, hips and necks, whatever they could reach without straining. They were in no hurry at all. Fraser leaned in to kiss Ray, the sweet almost chaste kiss rapidly deepening into something hot and lustful, sweeping both men into an inferno of passion. Fraser rolled on top of Ray, grinding their groins together.

"Oh man, that feels good, Benny," Ray gasped, "but I wish I could have you inside me."

"Why do you think you can't, Ray?" Benton asked in a voice rough with need.

"You want logic? Now? Benny!" Ray groused, even as he held Fraser's hips tightly. "We don't have any protection, that's why."

"I stopped at the drugstore, Ray, remember?" Fraser stilled his thrusting hips with visible effort. "I bought condoms, and something called 'personal lubricant'."

"I love you, Benny! Where's the stuff?"

"Wait here, I'll get it." Fraser stole a fast, bruising kiss before sprinting for the kitchen, where he had left the drugstore bag. He returned as quickly to Ray's side, kneeling next to his lover, who had raised up on one elbow to watch the Mountie's movements.

"Lemme see what you got, Benny. Hmmm, this is quite a selection."

"I didn't know what would be appropriate, or... Well, I almost didn't dare hope that you would... Please, just pick one you like."

"Yeah, well, my Italian macho act fools everyone. But I guess it didn't quite fool you, hey Benny?"

"Well, this IS the night of magic, Ray. I didn't know, but I was hoping, and it seems that I was right."

"Oh man, Benny," Ray chuckled. "One minute you take charge, the next you're shy as a virgin. A person could think you've never done this before."

"I haven't, Ray."

"Huh?"

"Like you, I've never been with another man. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no problem. We'll learn together. I mean, I have a pretty good idea of what happens; being a cop, you see things. And being a Mountie is kinda like being a cop, right?" Ray teased.

"I am a cop, Ray. Also, I've done some reading on the subject."

"Not in your grandparents' library, I bet."

"Well, no Ray: in the Chicago Public Library; after you carried me to safety after that plane crash. Have you chosen, yet?" Fraser was nearly whining with need.

"Yeah, Benny. You want me to put it on for you?"

"Yes, please, Ray." 

The cop opened the foil packet, added a drop of lube in the tip, then looked at Fraser's foreskin and added another. He reached out to grasp the base of the Canadian's shaft; Fraser shivered at the touch. "I've been curious about your foreskin ever since the first time we used a men's room at the same time. I only ever saw one other, just some stranger in another men's room. Is it pretty sensitive?"

"I should think your unprotected penis would be far more sensitive than mine, Ray. I don't know why the constant rubbing of your underwear doesn't... well, but it doesn't, does it?"

"You're making even less sense than usual; must be the lack of blood flow to your brain. So tell me, do I just roll the condom down over it?"

"No, you pull the foreskin back, Ray."

"Like this?" Ray used a loose fist to ease Fraser's foreskin down, eliciting a deep groan.

Fraser had to concentrate hard to be able to continue giving Ray direction. "Y-yes, Ray. Go ahead and roll the condom down. That's it. Now move the foreskin up, and roll the condom over it. It should move freely, now." 

Ray slowly jacked his hand up and down watching to see that the condom would not tear, then he continued stroking as he studied Fraser's face. The Mountie had closed his eyes, and looked as if he were in either agony or ecstasy. When he began thrusting into the cop's fist, Ray decided it was time to get what he wanted.

"Okay, Benny, you want me on my knees?"

"I want you every way possible, Ray. Oh, you mean now? Well yes, I suppose on your knees would be best. Perhaps if you put the pillow under your knees and lay across the bed? That's fine, Ray. Are you comfortable?"

"Just do it, Benny."

Despite Ray's impatience, Fraser would not rush this next step. If he were to hurt Ray, Fraser would never forgive himself. He found the lubricant bottle Ray had laid aside and applied a generous amount to his right hand. Using a firm touch he caressed Ray's anus. The Italian's groan of pleasure made him smile as he pressed one finger into the opening. Watching Ray writhe as he thrust deeper was a huge turn-on for him, and he eagerly added more fingers until he was sure Ray could take the width of his penis. Ray's whimper of protest when he withdrew his hand almost made him cum, but he recited the words to 'Oh Canada' to himself until the urgency passed.

More lubricant was applied to his condom-covered shaft, then Fraser moved behind Ray. "This is your last chance to change your mind, Ray."

"No way, Fraser. You can't back out on me, now."

"I've no intention of it, Ray, " Fraser said, pushing into the willing body.

Ray nearly screamed, raising up off the bed, back arched.

Fraser wrapped his arms around him. "Ray? Are you okay? Ray, talk to me."

"I can't believe how good it feels, Fraser!" Ray answered when he could. "Go on, fu... Ahh, Frase, you know what to do." Ray braced his arms on the bed, thighs pressed to the thin mattress's edge as Fraser began to thrust slowly into him, arms still wrapped around him.

Ray moved his hips, encouraging Fraser to increase the pace. Before long Fraser's overloaded senses reached saturation point, and his body responded by erupting in orgasm. When he regained his thinking faculties, Fraser realized that his erection was not softening as rapidly as usual, and that Ray had not yet had an orgasm of his own. He continued to thrust into Ray hoping he was making contact with Ray's prostate, while wrapping a hand around Ray's rigid shaft loosely so as not to injure the naked organ. Again Fraser wondered how men managed without their foreskins.

"Quite teasing me, Benny. Harder, c'mon."

"I don't want to hurt you, Ray, by pulling on your skin."

"Hey, I might not have as much of it as you, but I have enough. Come ON!" Ray put one of his hands over the Mountie's to show him what he meant. A couple of strokes with Benny's' now tight fist pushed Ray over the edge. He thoroughly enjoyed the long tumble into orgasm. When he finished, he collapsed across Benton's bed with a huge smile, avoiding the puddle he had just made. Fraser withdrew, careful to hold the condom against his now rapidly softening shaft, and then disposing of it in the small trash bin near the bed.

Bending over Ray he whispered "Come lay down beside me, Ray. Let me hold you."

"Hmmm, I thought men weren't supposed to like to cuddle after sex, Benny." Ray smiled as he settled down next to Fraser on the bedroll.

"Well I do, Ray. Don't you?"

"I do with you, Benny."

Both men drifted off to sleep.

 

 

Robert Fraser and his mother appeared, looking down at the intertwined men sleeping on Benton's bedroll.

"That shaman who acted as psychopomp for Caroline told me that Benton would end up falling in love with a man, but I hoped that a strict upbringing could change that. Lord knows his grandfather and I tried to do right by the boy. After all, we did pretty well with you."

"You never told me that, Mother, about the shaman." Bob gave his mother a scandalized look. 

"That shaman seems to have done his job right, though." Martha Fraser continued. "I haven't been able to find a trace of Caroline here, where ever it is that we are."

"Too bad Benton didn't know enough to do that for us. Get a shaman to perform psychopomp, I mean. Maybe I'd be with his mother, now."

"You'll be with his mother soon enough, Son. Right now, he still needs you, and will for a while yet."

"I hope you're right, Mother."

"I'm always right."

Just as Benton started from slumber thinking he had heard voices in the apartment, Robert and Martha faded from view. Benton looked about, shook his head, kissed Ray's cheek and went back to sleep.

 

finis


End file.
